The Hero Academy
by Fireember345
Summary: Emily was ambushed by odd and strange people just to be invited by a strange school. What dangers will await for her
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

As I woke up from another terrible dream, I felt that I needed a walk around the ship to relieve the stress, so I went out for a little while. But just as I walked near my room's door, I heard a loud crash from inside and I quickly head inside to see the window shattered into pieces and everyone headed this way. "Emily are you alright?" My secret romance Trellis shouted to see a window broken and glass everywhere. "I don't know, I went for a walk and when I got back, I heard a crashing sound in my room and when I open the door, I see my window smashed." I explained to them.

"I don't like this. An assassin must have been here to kill you. We must be alert, our intruder could still be here. Emily I want you to stay in Trellis's room, you'll be safe there and there will be strength in numbers." Vigo advised. Trellis and I pretended to hate this and once we got to his room, We embarrassed in bed and went to sleep like that.

/

**Third** person

As Trellis and his lover Emily went to sleep, three silhouette watches them drift to sleep. "Are you sure she is qualified? She seems so young?" A girl's voice wondered. "You saw those powers she could do, we might have a chance to defeat _him_." A boy's voice answered. "Yeah don't worry. She'll do great on the test." Another girl's voice assured her friend. "I hope so. Tell Zack to commence the initiation, we'll keep the elf guy and the others busy." The girl's voice ordered as the began the mission.

They scattered to different places and prepare the mission. The two silhouette of girls broke down the door. "What the- Who are you?" The elf prince demanded as his secret girlfriend began to wake up as well. The two girls began their attack with one of them using earth bending to separate to the two.

/

**Emily **

As the earth itself began to tare me and Trellis apart, I saw a boy with with spiky panda hair wielding a very odd weapon with a claw on the tip and an S on his shirt. "Assassin, leave the Lunar moth or get your butt kick!" I'd threatened. As we both fought, it ended with me being victories, while I pin him down and pointing his own weapon at him. "I can't believe that the elf kin would use children to fight me." I'd taunted him. "I not with this elf king dude!" He'd shouted. "It is alright, Emily." A voice from behind me calmly responded. It was Vigo.

"Vigo! What's going on?" I'd asked. Just then I saw my boyfriend Trellis and the two girls who ambushed us with a boy. "You see Emily, you have been giving a chance of a lifetime, you are chosen for the Hero Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person**

As everyone sat down the mysterious strangers began to introduce themselves. "My name is Korra. I come from a world where the avatar, that's me, protect the spirit world and the world of bending." Korra began. "I'm Maka Allbarn and this scythe I use can turn into his human form. His name is Soul Eater Evens." She introduce as her weapon turned in a white haired boy. "Yo." He said. I was shocked to see that. "Well my name is Darren Shan. A vampire prince." The brown haired boy smiled.

#

#

"My name is Zack Saturday and I'm a kid who can connect to these creatures known as cryptids and keep them from causing trouble." The spiky haired boy moaned. "Are you still upset about losing to a girl?" Korra chuckled. "Hey! I only let her win!" Kur reincarnation grunted as everyone laughed at him. "So you want me to enroll because of my ability and and my stone power?" Emily asked. All five of them nodded as they show her a book. The tittle said 'The book of beginnings'. "What is this?" Emily asked the vampire. "This is a book that can answer all your questions you have." Darren answered with a kind smile.

#

#

She grabbed the book and skim through the pages to see odd and strange pictures of creatures, places and maps, but no words. "Uhhh... Where are the instructions to this book?" The red haired stonekeeper wondered. "The answers to the questions will come if you asked for them." Maka simply answered. "Yeah that gets me all the time." Zack sighed. "It'll help, when it needs to, trust us." Darren smiled. "Now, we will be here tomorrow to show you the academy, Vigo and Leon both agree on this." The vampire prince explained to the young girl. "Vigo-" She began. "Emily, you'll have to leave, I'm afraid they can teach you more than Leon or I can." The elder man sadly answered.

#

#

Before she could protest about this, Trellis spoke up. "How could you!? She is are hope and you just send her away!? I'm not leaving her alone with these people either." Trellis growled. "Well if you have a problem with it then, he could come along." Maka answered. "This is finale word on the subject, both of you get ready to pack tomorrow." Vigo frowned as he left. But both Trellis and Emily did not trust these people, they could be like max and work for the voice. But the had no choice, tomorrow they would leave their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily **

#

As I pack my clothes and pictures of my family, I notice my love, Trellis waiting for me with all the things he needs in his suitcase, with a kind smile on his face that looks so sweet and gentle. "Hey." The elf boy calmly said to me. "Hey." I quietly moaned to him. Then I turn my head and began packing again. I didn't need to look at him to tell that he felt pity and anger, pity for me because I have no chose but to leave my family and friends and go to another place with only my love by my side, and anger for Vigo and Leon for forcing me to go without even disgusting it with me, and I don't blame him.

#

#

Then I felt his hand patting my shoulder comforting to me. At least I have him to come with me and to support me and love me along the way. "Are you ready to get going, my Hazelnut?" He purred my pet name he gave me. I grew to like it, it was very cute of him. "Yeah. Thanks, Trelly." I'd cooed his pet name like a pigeon or a Dove at him. He did his cute chuckle and we both headed out to what we thought was a ship we were going to.

**Third person**

#

#

As the two secret love birds headed to the dock of the ship, they saw the most shocking thing that they have ever seen in their entire lives. A large golden, furry, scaly, no wing, dragon. "All aboard the Dojo Express!" The dragon roared. Emily screamed as it talk to them. "T-the monster, it talks! The thing just spoke!" The red head screamed at the monster. "Ouch." Dojo said as he flicked his tail at Emily gently. "Sorry but, I have never seen a dragon in real life before. N-nice to meet you Dojo. My name is Emily and this is my _very _good friend Trellis." Emily introduced as Trellis guards her body.

#

#

As they said their heart felt goodbyes, they climbed on the golden dragons back and flew down close enough to the sea that you could easily touch is with their fingers. They were going in rapid fast speed that they could feel their backs shifted backwards forcefully. Then a vortex went through and at the end of the tunnel they were at a large castle with the most largest building at the center. It would have been amazing, but Emily vomited on Dojo's back. "Sorry... Went a little-" Emily began then Lurched over to the side without hitting Trellis or Dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily**

#

#

After my woozy experience, the little dragon showed us the way to the school,then we saw the the vampire prince, Darren with an umbrella open, waiting for us in front of the silver dragon gate. For a vampire prince, didn't look like one, he had no fangs and wore ordinary clothes. "Hey Darren. So that vampire thing where you can't be in the sun is true?" I asked the vampire. "Yeah, but we don't die instantly, it only takes a few hours for it to hurt. I've been waiting for you guys for five hours, what took you so long?" Darren explained.

#

#

Dojo began to grimace of the memory, and I said nothing and turn my head in embarrassment with blush. "Oh, the ride on the Dojo express felt like a vomit commit? Yeah all the new students always would get sick, but you won't have to. We only use Dojo for getting new students because their world don't have a world door chalk." Darren chuckled a bit as he scratches the back of his head. "What's a World door chalk?" Trellis wondered. "You'll know once the head masters assigned you two to your teams, hold all questions after you guys meet the head master."

**Third person**

#

#

As the trio headed down a long hallway, they saw odd and strange creatures and people walking around. Emily never knew that she would see that many different types of students weren't even human. As they reach a large door with the golden picture of a castle on it, the vampire boy open the door to see a dark abyss with only glowing yellow stair case. "Alright, right this way and don't fall down, or you won't come back up. The darkness will swallow whole." Mr. Shan simply replied as they all walked slowly, not to fall. But then something grabbed Emily's leg and would not let go.

#

#

"Ahh!" Emily screamed as it began to try tug her down. "Emily! Get back!" Darren shouted as he threw a piece of paper at the monster and exploded. "Come on!" Trellis yelled as he grabbed his loves arm and pulled her up and ran as fast as they could to the door on top of the stair case. "What was that thing?" The keeper girl screamed. "That was a sinned one, those who are completely corrupted and are attracted to light and purity, why do you think we don't carry torches? That dragon seal will keep them busy but they'll come in a full swam!" The vampire prince shouted as he and the rest of us ran for our lives.

**Emily**

#

#

As we ran from the slimy black creatures, we manage to get to the door. My lover Trelly, yanks the door open and all three of us jumped inside and the vampire prince manage to lock the door. "Well, that was an interesting first day. Let's continue then." Darren chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily**

#

#

As we (meaning Trellis and I) finally caught our breath from been nearly killed by a fall or even better, devoured by deadly, fast, slimy monsters who were howling for blood and flesh madly, our tour guide acted like everything is smooth and OK. But Trellis was very angry at the vampire prince for putting us in mortal danger. "Are you insane? We could have died!" Trellis growled angrily at Darren. "Don't worry, as long as we stay on the path and don't carry anything pure or has a light, they won't bother us. But next time don't bring anything with you unless you need to." The vampire prince sighed as he shook his head. *I wish he told us before.* I thought.

#

#

"Don't Worry?! We are all not immortal like you, fang boy!" My elf prince hissed angrily at our tour guide. But Darren glared back. "I'm not immortal either, Elf kid! At least I don't hide my relationships from everyone!" snapped at Trelly as tension between the too got dangerously close. I could tell that things would get very ugly, but then a boot came out of nowhere and hit Trellis in the cheek, making him fall down. We (meaning Darren and I) starred in shock at the sizzling boot try to know what we saw happened. "That boot... Oh. Dear. God." The vampire prince gasped in horror of what this means.

#

#

I felt like a pair demon eyes were watching Darren in pure annoyance, like it would chew him up and spit him out like tobacco. "C-C-Cie-" Darren manage to whimpered before he got a blow to a head. It was powerful enough to cause the marble floor to crack where Darren's head is. Then I shivered at a dark presence. "Are you afraid?" A dark British voice crawled into my skin like a cobra. Then I was offered a hand, but I was too scared to take it. "I promise I won't hurt you. I only attacked them for being idiots, but I can tell you're different from most, very wise for one so young. Now turn around." The voice calmly asked me.

#

#

I turn slowly to see a tall slender man dress as a butler, and a boy very small with Gothic black clothes, lovely blue ring and large blues eyes. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this Sebastian Michaelis and I am one of the the twenty Headmasters."


	6. Chapter 6

**Third person**

#

#

As Emily, her elf prince boyfriend Trellis, and the vampire tour guide Darren Shan followed the demon boy and the demon man, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, they notice statues of people who looked like an infant or old as an elder. "Ciel, who are these people?" Emily wondered as the smaller demon stopped. "They _were _warriors who died. Some were the children of our teachers, nurses, or close friends who died before birth. Many have died fighting in battles or illnesses. Even died of elderly age. We honor them by placing them in the gardens of the lost or the honor of the hall of the knights." Ceil explained.

#

#

Emily looked at them all as they headed to the Headmasters office. Soon Ceil opened the large gold door too see a long dinner table of people and creatures that looked very powerful. There were nineteen of them, not including Ceil due he was not sitting with them. "I see that you have found our young friends here, I'm sure they will do flawless work at the academy and help us to victory." A white beard old man smiled at Emily kindly as he came to pat her on her shoulder. "You think so King Galaluna. But all I see are soft and weak little runts who will never survive their first mission." A blond woman with dark red eyes and a very profanity clothing.

Emily

#

#

I glared at the red-eyed woman woman and she return it to me. "Now Mandy I won't have you in insulting miss Emily or the elf prince." a grey creature thing growled. They began to introducing themselves by their ranking of Headmaster twenty to one being the head of them all called the 'Apprentice master'.

20: Yukio Okumura

19: Mario

18: Raikou

17: Entei

16: Wonder woman

15: master Fung

14: Tsul kalu

13: suicune

12: Death the kid now Lord Death

11: The great red Dragon

10: Lloyd garmadon

9: Ciel Phantomhive

8: Mandy

7: Zelda

6: Batman

5: Superman

4: Tenzin

3: Lucario

2: Mewtwo

Apprentice master: Lady Mew of the fifth dynasty

#

Trelly and I were told that we would bee in team Blazing Fire. Darren's team. The both of us would be treated as apprentices and were assigned to many classes. They handed us our uniforms and told us that class will start in two days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily**

#

#

I was a little nervous of where we were Mine and Trellis's going to be living for now on. We had our suitcases carried by robots thanks to the Headmasters. As we headed to our new home we stop at a weird looking creature with a turtle shell, red hair and long spikes and very sharp claws. "Hey Bowser." The vampire prince greeted. "What is this? Visitors? You know that I hate company." The koopa growled rudely. "No, they are the new residence. They are going to live with us." Darren answered the rude creature.

#

#

"Great." Bowser moaned as he opened his mouth very wide. "Alright, let's head inside." He'd smiled. Both my love's and mine eyes were as wide as an owl. *He kidding, right?* My head screamed "Don't worry, his insides are inhabitable, you won't digested and it is very clean." Darren assured us as he walked into his throat. We both stared at each other, not believing this. "I'll go first." Trellis nervously smiled as he climbed into his mouth and disappeared into his throat. "Well, ARE YOU COMING!?" The monster screamed.

#

#

I hesitated and entered inside him. As I reached the throat, it was too narrow and I fell a steep fall. I screamed like I was about to die from the fall. But when I reached the bottom, It was like I was on a waterbed. I saw Trellis's hand reaching out for mine. But instead of grabbing his hand, I hugged him and began to shake. "It's OK Hazelnut. You're safe. I won't let anything happened to you." Trellis promised as we braked and followed Darren to our new home. For a monsters insides, it was not as slimy or disgusting as I thought it was.

#

#

As we reached the door, we saw there was a lot of people celebrating. "Everyone! The newbies are here!" The leader of the team shouted as almost everyone came to see us. Everyone except a guy with black hair. He looked a lot like Trellis, down to the mood o his face, only to see he looked human. "Let me introduce you to everyone of our teammates. You already know Zack, Maka, Soul, and Korra." Darren smiled as the four did a goofy smiled. "This is Randy the ninga, Danny the ghost boy and Jake the dragon."

#

#

The boys didn't look like their titles, but then they transformed into their tittles, what they are really are. "That's-" Darren began but then was interrupted. "Hi cutie. I'm Rin Okumura. The handsome one." The half demon guy purred as he took my hand like a gentleman. But I knew Trellis did not like this and pulled up to his face and growled at him, "I will make a rug out of you if you talk to my girlfriend like that." Rin growled back but then moaned a little when he learned that Trelly and I were dating. "OK... This is Hiccup and his dragon Toothless, and Fin, Whit and Whisty Allgood, and finally... Where's Lance?" Darren sighed.

#

#

Then the black haired boy sighed and came up to him. "This is my second in command, Lance Lunis. He's tougher than he looks." Darren patted him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you." I'd smiled as I reach a hand to shake his hand, but then he turned away from us. "Hey!" I here my lover shout. Lunis then turned his head towards him. "Show respect to us. We're not little kids. So stop acting like we are not wanted here." Trellis growled. "It was a mistake to bring you to here." Lance manage to say coldly.

#

#

I saw Trellis wield his two swords and passed one to him. "Fight. It is an only way a warrior gains respect and honor." Trellis growled. They were about to fight, but Maka intervene. "Stop! Both of you! This is not how a team acts! Or do you want Bowser to puke from your fight!" Maka angrily shouted. Lance grunted, drop the sword and walked out. "Ok, since that is out of the way, let's party!" Fin shouted as the party began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily**

#

#

As the party went wild, Trelly only sat at the couch and I grabbed a piece of cake and headed to Lance's room with the tasty cake. I opened the door to see the teen lying down on his bed with his eyes still open. "Uh, Lance? I brought you something to eat if you're hungry." I'd smiled slightly. But Lance just glared at me. "Look, I'm sorry about Trellis. He acts like a jerk, but when you get closer to him, like me, you can see the softer side to him." I'd apologized to the second in command. His glare soften into confusion. "Wait, hold on. Your friend insults me and challenges me to a fight and _you_ apologized for him? How can you even stand me, even after what I said to you?" Lance Wondered.

#

#  
I chuckled a little at the memory of my Trelly saying the exact same question to me. "What's so funny? Are you making fun of me?" The second command wondered to me. "No It's not that. It's just... you just remind me of Trellis that's all. I hope you enjoy the cake." I'd smiled as I head downstairs to return to the party. As I hear Lance trying to get my attention again, I decided that it was best just get back to Trellis before him getting jealous and knocking out some poor guy off his feet, again. But I still love him. I saw him, yawning and looking very tired and bored.

#

#

"Hey Trelly." I'd purred into his ear like a cute kitten on catnip. "Hello my little hazelnut. I'm getting tired from all this celebration and excitement. I'm thinking about heading to bed." My elf prince flirted as he kissed my jawline and gently cuddled me up on the couch. "If you two are tired, there is an empty room just for the two of you." Maka pointed as we headed to our new room. There were two beds with a large dresser and empty cabinets and shelves. Trellis and I didn't need the extra bed, we share a bed and cuddled with so much comfort and warmth.

#

#

"Pleasant dreams, my little Hazelnut. See you in your dreams and in the morning." Trellis purred as I drifted into a nightmare created from the evil of the voice. He had always plagues them no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darren**

#

#

As everyone was asleep, I couldn't help but stay awake for a little longer and go back to my memories. I grabbed a picture from the shelf. This picture is the photo of my family, my wife Debbie, my eldest son Evra, named after my best friend, my daughters Sam, Arra, Annie, the twins Terra and Tammy, Gretta, Beth, Dorthy, and Tina, my sons Kurda, Vanez, Crepsley , and Author, and my nephew Darius. Both my son and nephew are both seniors and doing very well for themselves. The others are at our world still at Vampire rock.

#

#

My wish was that my best friend, my brother, Steve were like more his son. Then I faintly hear someone coming down stairs. I turned to see the gingered haired stonekeeper known as Emily Hayes. "Hello Emily. What are you doing up this late?" I smiled at her. "I needed to get a drink of water. What are you doing up?" She wondered as she grabbed water and began to drink it. "I'm just thinking about some memories and my family. Want to see them?" I answered with the sigh of happy memories. I gave her the picture of my family. "These are all your children? Wow." She admired of all of my sons and daughters. "No. the blond spiky haired boy is my nephew." I'd answered.

**Emily**

#

#

I looked at the photograph of the two parents and all those kids. "So where are they?" I wondered to our leader. "My eldest son Evra and my nephew Darius are in the academy on a different team. My wife and the rest of my kids are at my home at another world on Vampire rock." Darren answered. "I miss them so." The vampire sighed. "Yeah, I know what it is like to miss family members and friends very much." I'd moaned. "I see you are still upset about being forced here without getting any word about what you wished. But don't worry, you'll be treated fairly here." Darren smiled.

#

#

I'd smiled back and turned back to him. "I was wondering. What enemies will we have to face?" I'd asked him with great curiosity. I saw his eyes darken, like when a shadow takes over the moon. "I-I... It's best to learn about it when you are at school OK?" The vampire prince hesitated. We both went to sleep in our own beds, having a very bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

**Third person**

#

#

As the whole village drifted to sleep a darkness descending onto the sleeping land. "The pawns have been placed, now we should preform a test of our own."


	10. Chapter 10

_Two days later_

**Trellis**

#

#

As I snuggled close to my beautiful and beloved Hazelnut in the most purest bliss and comfort in my sleep, I heard the most high pitched screech of an intercom, causing Emily and I to shot up in fright and ear pain. "Everyone get your uniforms on and head down to the dinning room for breakfast and to prepare for the academy, that is all!" Darren's voice ordered from the speakerphone. I'd groan in pure annoyance of that horrible noise that have awaken my secret girlfriend and I so very rudely. "Come on Trelly. We better get dress. I'll change in the bathroom, you can change in here." Hazelnut smiled as she grabbed her uniform and left.

#

#

As I began stripped myself put on the uniform we were given, I wondered what Emily and I would look like in this. After I'd tied my laces of my shoes, I began to look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blue sweater with a black jacket with the hero academy logo on the left side of my chest, I had black pants with a dark grey trim and with dark grey shoes with a light grey trim and white laces and the logo on the on the sides. All I needed was my blue tie as I tied to my neck, I began to think that I looked like... an Idiot in this dumb thing that I was wearing.

#

#

"Hey Trellis." A sweet voice beckoned to me like a siren to a ship. I turn to see the most amazing thing I might ever see. My beloved Emily wearing the outfit made her look even more beautiful if possible. "How do I look? Be honest." Emily asked me in her sweet voice. "You look divine. There is no one as lovely as you, my Hazelnut." I purred to her. "You don't look too bad either, Mr. Elf prince. Come on we better not be late or the others won't be happy." My Emily smiled so very warm to me as she fixed my tie. We both headed downstairs to see the Television was on.

**Emily**

#

#

As we headed into the dinning room, we saw everyone watching the TV, looking very... Grim... "What's the matter?" I asked filed with worry. But Korra put of her fingers to make me be quiet and then she pointed to the TV when the news was on. _"Locals reports say that darkrai was found dead in his house by murder with his head decapitated and his body ripped apart by dark magic. There will be more n-"_ as the news guy reported Darren turn off the TV and leaned back a little to the wall. "I can't believe that he's gone. What could have happened to him?" Darren moaned in sorrow as a few tears fell down his face.

#

#

"Who was Darkrai?" I'd asked Hiccup. "He was a teacher and one of the few most respected of all hero. Not to mentioned very powerful and strong. Only someone with amazing amount of power could have defeated him, let alone kill him." The small viking explained. "We better head to the river to begin the ceremony of fire." Lance moaned from the loss of his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Third person**

#

#

As everyone in the hero Academy head to the River of the Departed, an mystical and very powerful river that has the power to be blessed accessed to paradise by the word of Dusknoir, Hiccup, the weakest, but the smartest member of the team explained how the ritual works for heroes who had to depart from this world. "The reason we have to wear dark hoods is to make sure that Dusknoir won't be fended. If we wore casual, he would think that we were not taking things seriously and refuse the blessing." The rust hair boy explained.

#

#

"Also we need to bring fire to burn the body and sent it to the river." Darren moaned under his hood. "Burn it? Like cremating it? Why?" Emily asked completely surprised by the burning part. "To keep demons or other sorts of evil from possessing his body. Darkrai was a very powerful hero and with anything try to use him as a puppet could cause a lot of trouble. But we don't cremate the body, once his boat of the fallen sets on the water of the river, the ones who were closest to him set the boat in flames and sends it a drift." Rin's brother Yukio answered her as he walked with his twin.

#

#

"Who's Dusknoir? And why is he so important to the funeral?" Trellis grunted as he held Emily up on his shoulder with great ease. "He is a ghost pokemon who can take the dead to the spirit world for judgement. He makes sure that all have justice." Hiccup explained to them. "I'll tell you this, Lance will not be happy about Darkrai's departure. He was raised by him, the king, and that traitor, General Modula, when he was a child. After his father's demised. I doubt he's going to let him go just yet. He'll probably be the first to light the fire." Rin reminded Hiccup.

#

#

As they head to the water, Emily could not help, but look at the second in command as he and his privet combat student, Hiccup talked. The stonkeeper woman could not help but feel grief for him. She did not know Darkrai, but could tell he was a great mentor, caregiver, friend and partner.

**Emily**

#

#

As Trellis began to set me down gently, I saw Metwo with Lady Mew on his shoulder talking the weird ghost thing, that must be Dusknoir, the pokemon who is going to take Darkrai to the spirit world and then to paradise. I looked down at the corpse of Darkrai. He was a shadow-like creature covered in crimson stitches and underneath him was white rose pedals and some pictures of him and some of other people. "He was a great hero, he might as well would have been a headmaster and was never turned away from revenge, greed, self interest, or pride." Mewtwo's parting words echo as they dragged the boat to the river.

#

#

After his boat and his body was a flame, We pushed the boat to the river where he and Dusknoir disappeared in the mist. "Everyone, return to the school, even though our friend is gone, he would want us to continue, if we mope around, his spirit would never would have forgive us." Zelda announced as she stopped me. "Emily, you and Trellis's first class is animal taming. Hiccup will show you the way."


	12. Animal Taming Class

**Emily**

#

#

As we headed to our very first class in the hero Academy to learn more about this Animal taming, we were not very sure what we were expecting in this class. Hiccup sat in the third row and Trellis and I still don't know where to sit or anything that would be going on. "You guys can sit anywhere you want, but you have to hurry if you want a _good _seat. Or you'll get stuck with some of the magical prank ones." The smallest viking said as they heard was like a stampede of wild boar coming so Trellis and I took the seats that looked completely normal, that didn't do any tricks.

#

#

Everyone else who was probably a student, rushed to the chairs without magic on them. But as soon as everyone was seated, even the poor students who were stuck with the booby trapped ones that did nasty pranks, a long haired woman with tan skin came in. "Good morning Mr. Ditto." Everyone greeted except Trellis and I. But he's a girl, but then the girl oozed into pink goop with black charcoal eyes and a large mouth.

#

#

*What?!* I thought in my mind with great surprise on what he could do. "Hello everyone. My name is Ditto Ditty Dit Dot Double Dippy Doo Ditto Ditto the twenty third or fourth, but call me Mr. Ditto because my last name is far too long. I'm telling you this because we have new fishes in the pond of infinite knowledge and understanding. Welcome our new students, Emily Hayes of Alledia and Prince Trellis of the elves of Gulfen of Alledia." The pink blob introduced us to the entire class as we both stood up and took a bow as they clamped. "I'll Tell you the names of everyone who attend the class."

#

#

In the first row...

1. Danny Fenton/ Phantom and his ghost dog Cyo

2. Zak Saturday and his cryptid Zon

3. Julie Yamamoto and her alien Ship

4. Chiro and his furry creature Thingy

#

#

Second Rwo

1. Anglia and her gargoyle pet Bronx

2. Lion-o and his pet Snarf

3. Starfire and her worm pet Silkie

4.  
#

#

Third Row

1. Ash and his pokemon Pikachu

2. Hiccup and his Dragon Toothless

3. Red and his Pokemon Charizard

4. Blue and her Pokemon Meganium

#

#

Fourth Row

1. Robin and his dog Batdog

2. Emily

3. Trellis

4. yoshimori and his dog Madarao

#

#

"Now before you guys can train your pets you need to tame one."


	13. Chapter 13

**Third person**

#

#

Soon Ditto Ditty Dit Dot Double Dippy Doo Ditto Ditto the twenty third or fourth or return with the book of the most incredible creatures in his hand as he was in the form of the keeper woman, Emily Hayes. "Now let us see what type of creature that will best suit you." smiled goofy with Emily's face his copy made. "Let's see, now. Look over the book and tell me if you find a creature you want to tame. Hiccup, I want you to go with them." Ditto Ditty Dit Dot Double Dippy Doo Ditto Ditto told his students as the left for the library to find their creature.

#

#

As the three of them and Hiccup's dragon, the night fury, Toothless, who was sleeping on the floor looked through the book to see what type of creatures the could tame, someone, or something was watching them through a spiders eyes. That someone was a very powerful skeleton who was once known as an alchemist, the skeleton king under the hood. "I'm impress that your eye can have the power to transformed into an the smallest things, like a spider. But that is not the best part, the best part is that the great and powerful Lady Mew is unable to detect the darkness so small." One of the hooded figures chuckled wickedly.

#

#

"Since we'd lost the spider witch, Arachne to the scythe wielder Maka and the assistance of the witches entirely, we need to be cautious about the Hero Academy. Luckily our agent has silenced Darkrai before reveling our secrets." Another hooded figure with a female voice reminded. "So... Tell us about the new students. Are they really-" Another hooded figure but in a teenage male's voice. "Yes. The elf Prince Trellis and his little love the keeper girl, Emily Hayes." The demon with the missing eye hissed. "Good. All the threads of the spider's web are in place, now let's test them both to see what they could do." Max smiled as he pulled his hood up.

#

#

"We need Emily to complete our little project. We already have what we need from Hiccup, Korra, Darren, Rin, Pit, Randy, Danny, Jake, and Maka. Now we need her." The Shadow hooded figure with a black crown on his hooded head purred with grim excitement. "What about the Demon king? He won't allow us to get near his twin son's or his friends. Love has blinded him of the rewards we could give him, now he and the Angel queen have join forces." The leader of them began to think then asked, "Are there still demons that have gone secretly rouge?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Trellis**

#

#

As we (Meaning my sweat little Hazelnut, the fish bone Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his dragon who would act like a kitten and not like a fearsome beast at times) search for our creatures to tame. As Hiccup skimmed through the pages, I saw my creature and stopped him. A fierce dragon that can spit acid, use camouflage to hide and able to hypnotize it's enemies with ease. "That's it. That is the one I want. The Changewing. That dragon." I'd smiled from the sight of the creature. It would be perfect creature for me. "Are you sure? They are very difficult to tame and Wild ones are dangerous." Hiccup warned me.

#

#

"Yes, that is the creature I wished to tame. I have a feeling, the Changewing can be tamed." I said in full confidence of my choice. "Alright, what about you Emily? Find anything you're interested in?" The tiny ginger haired warrior wondered to my beloved and so very sweet Hazelnut. "Nothing yet." Emily grunted cutely, still looking through the book. But then the strangest thing happened, a book from the shelf flew out with the speed of lighting in a terrible storm and bonked me at the back of my head and landed in Emily's hands with the book open and me on the ground.

#

#

#

**Emily**

#

#

"Trellis!" I screamed as I'd help him get up from that unexpected blow to the head. The librarian, Turtle princess shushed us as she went back to work. He'd groan a little from the pain in his head as he rubbed the the place of where he got hit. "Are you alright, Trelly?" I whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hiccup you didn't say books can attack you." My elf prince growled quietly at the viking. "They don't. The only magic they can do is to erase their words temporally or put themselves back on the shelves. Besides there was no magic, someone just threw the book at you." Hiccup explained.

#

#

Then as we looked at the book we saw a page marked an saw a picture of a golden rabbit with blue eyes. I had a really good feeling about this one. "Hey Hiccup, how about this one?" I'd asked as I at pointed the picture of the golden creature. "Oh, you mean that!? Emily, that thing could kill you, it can turn evil." The viking shouted. But then Turtle princess shushed us as she went back to work. "That ! It looks harmless." Trellis chuckled quietly. "That's when it is calm, but anger it..." Hiccup began then flip the page of a golden monster.

#

#

"It mutates into a horrible evil creature and can destroy anything in its' way." Hiccup warned. "Maybe we can teach them to control their evil side and make things better for them." I'd argued with him. "You might have to take it up with the Headmasters." But then all three of uswere engulfed by a light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third person**

#

#

As the three of them were transported to the headmasters, thanks to the powers of the very great and extremely powerful abilities of the Apprentice master, Lady Mew with swiftness, the headmasters looked very serious at Emily, excepted for Lady Mew. But then she just teleported everywhere, smiling and chanting "Friend, friend, friend." She also began hugging everyone. "Lady Mew, please calm down and have a seat." Mewtwo calmly spoke as she returned to her seat. "Now Emily, do you know why you three are here?" Ciel asked. "No. Why am we are here. Is there something important?" Emily wondered.

#

#

"It is about the creature you wished to tame. There is mission that we need your team to do. We are already bringing the rest of team Blazing Fire to talk about this important mission." master Fung answered. "Which they would all probably die from." Mandy moaned. "Mandy! Don't scare them!" Lloyd warned as he point his finger at her as she just roll her eyes and rest her arm in her hand, not caring what they had to say. "Now it is about the Golden Bunnies. For some reason they have attacked many worlds that they are not from, how they entered the worlds is a mystery." King Galaluna explained as everyone came in.

#

#

"Did you inform them?" Zelda wondered looking at the leader of team Blazing Fire, the vampire prince Darren. "Yes. I told them about the... Issue with the golden bunnies." The vampire prince answered as everyone looked worried except Lance, who only looked like he had completely fallen into depression and lost hope. *He must be still in pain from Darkrai's death.* Emily thought as she looked at him with sad eyes. "How did the golden Bunnies be able to travel to other worlds, it is impossible, unless... un- Oh no." Maka whispered in fear.

#

#

"Unless what?" Korra wondered to her friend, by the look on her face, she didn't even want to know the answer. "The Skull of the oozing darkness have return and used the world Chalk door to bring them to other world." The scythe warrior explained in great fear. "Can someone please tell me what a World Chalk door is and who are the Skull of Oozing darkness?" Emily Demanded. "Your first question first, it is a magic art tool that has the power to create a door to anywhere in the world, however only few can master it's power. There are many worlds that we don't even know about" Tenzin explained as he showed Emily the silver chalk.

#

#

"As for the TSOD. They are a dark group who pursue the power to control the most impossible creatures to master, The Sinned ones. The Have strong power that they wish to pursue and capture no matter what the cost. They would do anything for it. Why? To unlock to the greatest world to the most powerful being of all, the creator." Mewtwo explained grimly. "We must stop them from causing mayhem and fear. That would relies the the sinned ones. But be on your guard."


	16. Message

**Hey guys this is when I end Book one but book two will be out shortly, so hand tight. Have any questions let me know**


End file.
